All My Friends Are Dead to Me
"All My Friends Are Dead to Me" is the tenth episode of Survivor: Falkland Islands. Story Previously on... Survivor Dohrito, Dexter and Numbers found themselves on the bottom after being betrayed by Stick and Brian. They worked tirelessly to try to get people from the majority to flip to their side. In the end, none of them decided to leave their majority alliance. The majority decided that they didn’t trust Steve to stick with them, so they decided not to split their votes. This allowed Numbers to make a last ditch plan with Dohrito, Dexter and Brian, who was still trying to keep up the impression that he would flip. At tribal council, Brian didn’t follow through with the plan, but Numbers did play the idol on himself, cancelling six votes and taking Abi out of the game. Eight are left. Who will be voted out tonight? Night 32 When everybody gets back to camp, they’re shocked that Abi was voted out, especially since she wasn’t the biggest threat in their alliance to take out. Dohrito, however, has a good reason for taking her out. With Brian not playing his hidden immunity idol, Numbers and Dexter feel betrayed. Numbers gets very angry and starts lashing out at people before they get a chance to go to sleep, telling them that unless they make a move they’re not going to win the game. After this, he talks to Dexter and says that Dexter is going to have to be in charge of damage control, which Dexter gets really annoyed by. Day 33 Sheff wakes up completely fine with how everything’s going in the game. He has no real preference about how things will go from now as long as he stays in. Meanwhile, Dexter, Numbers and Dohrito keep on trying to get something to happen, this time by telling everyone that Nico is a mastermind and going to win if he makes it to the final tribal council. Stick starts to get worried that if the others think that Nico is a mastermind, they might vote for him at the end. He doesn’t want Nico to know that he’s worried about it, so he makes a new deal with Nico and Brian. Dohrito goes to get the tribe’s tree-mail and takes it back to read it out to the rest of the tribe. Their next immunity challenge will be a knockout tournament of the game 21 flags. The tribe figures out that there’s a strategy in 21 flags which means that whoever goes first will always win, so immunity will almost come down to random chance. Dohrito wants to do something about that. He starts talking to the others and convincing them that it’s in their best interests to let him win immunity. At the immunity challenge, Dohrito has convinced everyone he has to play against that they should throw the immunity challenge to him, so he’s able to win individual immunity with no actual effort of his own. Dohrito starts to talk to the others on the tribe to try to flip things around so that he’s not on the bottom next time. He talks to Nico, but Nico doesn’t treat him with the respect he feels like he deserves. When he’s talking to Brian, Dohrito realizes that they’re all more interested in his jury vote than they are interested in actually working with him in the near future. He decides that it’d be his best bet to try to turn people against Brian, and feels like it might be easier because Brian has a hidden immunity idol. He talks to Stick to try to get Stick to turn on Brian, but Stick isn’t buying that it’d be a good move for him. Dohrito and Dexter realize that Steve is probably their best bet to flip since he actually considered flipping at the last tribal council. Stick realizes that he and Steve are in a position to be the swing votes since the minority are trying to get both of them to flip, but Stick really doesn’t trust Steve and thinks that Steve is starting to grow as a threat. Stick tries to make sure that Steve trusts him by making a final three deal with him, saying they’ll take Sheff to the end with them as a goat. Stick then realizes that there’s every chance someone tells Brian that he’s working against him, which might make Brian turn on him, so he goes to Brian to tell him that he’s pretending to vote for him. Because the minority have spent the last few days building up Nico as a huge jury threat, Nico starts to get nervous that people in his alliance might turn on him, specifically Steve. He remembers the extra vote that Sheff played at the last tribal council, and he wants Sheff to play it now so that he can be sure there won’t be a blindside. Dexter and Dohrito also remember Sheff’s extra vote, so if they can get him on board they’ll definitely have the numbers to take down Brian. This puts Sheff in a position where he can use his extra vote to decide who gets voted out. Stick tries to get him to play the extra vote, but he’s not convinced that Sheff is solidly with them. At tribal council, Brian doesn’t turn up. This means that he’ll get a self-vote, and suddenly just one person flipping from the majority would send Brian out of the game. Luckily for Brian, nobody from the alliance flips, and Sheff plays his extra vote to send Numbers out of the game 5-4. Voting Confessionals Trivia *Stick has the most confessionals this episode with 9. **Numbers is the only one to get no confessionals. Category:SRorgs: Falkland Islands episodes